


Holiday

by Louissa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Jason's a good big brother, bruce is forever stressing, no beta we die like meh, no capes AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: Bruce takes his kids on a holiday, stress ensues





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Dick is 18  
> Jason is 14  
> Tim is 11  
> Damian is 4

Bruce checked Dick’s bag one last time before pulling the zipper closed and securing the travel lock, he bounced a restless Damian on his hip and cooed to his youngest while he tugged the suitcase down the hall. It joined the other suitcases at the tip of the stairs while he continued down to the living room where his boys sat with Uncle Clark, he smiled and set Damian down on Dick’s lap as he took a quick sip of his lukewarm water. 

“I should get going Bruce, it’s a long trip home and I don’t think Damian would like to miss out on Ma’s pie would he?” Bruce looked down at his watch and frowned, he knew that Damian would be safe with Clark but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t miss his little boy. “He’ll be in good hands Bruce, no need to worry about him. You’ll get your daily photo and everything.” 

“I guess you’re right. Let me help you get him into your ‘car’ then you can get going.” Clark was rolling his eyes at the mention of the so called contraption he called a car, it was a ute but it got the job done. 

Dick carried Damian down to the car and told him to be good while they were gone before finally allowing Bruce to say his goodbyes. He sat Damian in the back of the ute and made sure that the car seat was secured before buckling him up. “You be good for uncle Clark, okay? And enjoy your time with Jon, we’ll be back home before you know it.” He pressed a kiss to Damian’s forehead and squeezed him in one last hug. 

“I wanna go with you daddy.” Damian was looking up at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes and on a normal day he couldn’t say no to that but in this case he could. Taking his kids overseas was already stressful enough, he took them every second year but he wanted to wait until Damian was a little bit older to take him too. 

“I know bud but Tim had to wait until he was seven so you do too. How about this? If you’re really good for uncle Clark next year you can choose where we go on holiday.” This seemed to tide Damian over just enough so that Clark didn’t have to deal with a full blown tantrum. 

“Okie.. I’ll miss you daddy.” 

“I’ll miss you too little one, but we can facetime okay?”

“Promise!” Bruce lifted his pinky and wrapped it around Damian’s tiny one before squeezing gently and sealing the promise, now that Damian looked happy and settled enough he knew he’d have to go before the tears started. 

“Promise. Now enjoy your time at the farm and we’ll see you in a few weeks.” He closed the door and waved goodbye to Clark as the ute started. Damian seemed to be chatting away with his uncle and he watched until they were safely down the drive. 

- 

Getting to the airport was always easy, Alfred would stay until their bags were checked in and say goodbye to each of his grandchildren with a kiss on the forehead. However, Alfred couldn’t follow them into the security area and that’s when the stress started. 

“Dick please don’t lose your passport again, and make sure to help Jason with his carry on bag.”

“Dad that was like 10 years ago, I haven’t lost my passport since the first time. You keep worrying like that and you’ll get grey hairs.” 

“Come on lets go, we’ve got an hour to get to the gate.” Bruce rolled his eyes and handed Dick his passport, the first time Bruce ever took Dick on a trip overseas he somehow managed to lose his passport and Bruce still has nightmares after it.  

Just ahead of him Jason and Tim walked hand in hand, despite their differences in upbringing Jason seemed to have a soft spot for his little brother and was extremely protective of him. They followed after Dick like little ducklings and for a moment Bruce stopped stressing, but of course the small moment of peace didn’t last. 

Somehow Dick had managed to get too far ahead leaving Tim and Jason behind, luckily he was able to stay close to his sons and once they were through baggage checks he could finally hold Jason’s hand. During the rush of security Bruce had gotten a message from Dick stating that he was already at the gate and saved them seats. Even after the near heart attack he was glad there would be somewhere to sit nearby.  

Before they could make it out of the duty free second Jason was dragging Bruce and Tim to one of the book stores, he knew that he’d forgotten to pack something in Jason’s carry on bag. While Tim and Jason browsed through the books he checked his watch, thirty minutes until boarding. That was enough time for Jason to get his book, Dick to buy his pre-flight snacks and Tim to go to the bathroom. 

Jason had bought two books, both of them were adventure fantasy books and while Jason slipped one into Tim’s little suitcase Bruce bought a few lollipops and chewie sweets for the flight. With that they finally met with Dick at the gate who seemed to of made friends with the flight attendant at the gate, and so Bruce finally got to take a seat without having to worry too much about his kids. 

-

Bruce carried a sleepy Tim down the tunnel and onto the boarding deck, Dick and Jason were a few steps ahead of him while the air hostess led them to their seats. He knew that he was probably spoiling them with the first class seats but for him it made everything easier, there were no crying babies or too cramped seats that left him aching for days afterwards. It also meant that his children were more likely to sleep through most of the flight if they were comfortable, which was a saving grace. 

“Timbo you gotta stay up a little longer okay? Why don’t you ask Jason to help you figure out the seatbelt while I put your suit case up top?” Tim was by far the most well behaved of his sons, to Bruce he was a soft little angel who he would give anything if asked. Tim and Jason were sat in the middle isle while he and Dick took the window seats either side of him, he knew he didn’t need to worry about Jason and Dick as much as he did but he didn’t sit down until both of them were settled. 

-

Once the plane was in the air Bruce finally relaxed, there was always customs and immigration to worry about but for the next 26 hours he could just sit back and relax. The flight attendants had helped Tim move the seat into a bed and tucked him into bed while he snuck a glass of champagne, Jason had also fallen asleep and he could see Dick watching a movie while eating his snacks but it wasn’t long until he too was asleep. Bruce watched over his children for a few minutes before he too closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
